


The Omega House

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Collared Castiel, Collared Samandriel, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Madame Abaddon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Omega Samandriel, Omega Whore House, Oral Knotting, Piercings, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitute Samandriel, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Samandriel Whump, Sharing, Spitroasting, Sterilization, Teen Benny Lafitte, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Samandriel, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, noncon, whore house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had been hesitant when Benny had first made the suggestion but after a very convincing argument Dean had relented and agreed to spend a few hours at the Omega House his friend had told him about.





	The Omega House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> Since there was such an amazing response to _Filled to the Rim_ —thank you all I appreciated every single comment— I thought I might give you all with two fics today. So here is fic number two!

Dean had been trying for _years_ to find out what had happened to his friend. Someone had grabbed Castiel off the street, shortly after he’d presented, and the police couldn’t find a trace of him. It had widely thought Castiel had either run away or that he’d been killed.

That didn’t stop Dean. He would ride his bike by the police station to ask and, when he turned sixteen and got a car, he’d drive by. Dean checked at least once a week but nothing changed and there wasn’t a trace.

He tried to move on, to accept what everyone was trying to tell him. It’s why Dean jumped at the chance to visit Benny.

His friend had moved to New York two years before and on the second night Benny had invited him to an Omega House to blow off some steam. It had taken some cajoling, he’d only ever gone to an Omega Glory Hole a few times to get his knot wet, but Dean had finally relented and agreed. The more Benny had talked about the place the more curious he’d gotten—curious and aroused.

“You’re going to love this place.” Benny was grinning, wide and sharp, as he showed a gold card to the Alpha at the door. “They have the prettiest Omegas on offer, always mindless with Heat. I spent the last several Ruts in a room with a pretty blue eyed little Omega with a cunt to kill for.”

Dean arched a brow, “That good?”

“That good, my friend. I’m planning on fucking that sweet cunt tonight.” Benny leered, “You should see how that whore’s cunt gapes when I’m done.”

Dean could imagine. It was impossible not to see the huge, thick outline of the monster cock Benny possessed. There wasn’t a question that any poor Omega who took that beast would be split open and ruined.

He followed Benny, heard him making a request for #458 and, with a glance back, he requested #756 for Dean.

“You’ll love 756. He’s a new Omega, small and pretty. Very, very tight. I’ve had him a few times.”

Dean nodded and followed the Alpha female, a wicked looking red head named Abaddon, who led the way up the stairs and down a long hallway. He was led to his room first, the door unlocked and opened.

“Your companion purchased two hours for you.” The Alpha female spoke up, “Enjoy yourself.” The door was shut behind him, locking, as Dean was drowned in the heady scent of Omega Heat and slick.

On the bed, writhing and moaning, was a young and naked Omega. There was come and slick staining his thighs, face, chest and cunt. Bruises marred soft, pale skin at his hips and thighs. A thick collar around his neck prevented any unwanted bites or claims.

Dean was instantly rock hard, aching and burning with arousal.

It was little wonder that Omega Houses were so popular if this was the experience Alphas could expect to enjoy. The Omega didn’t look very old, probably a recent presentation, and that had his Alpha instincts thrumming in anticipation. He’d lost his virginity fucking the sweet little newly presented Omega next door in the cool grass the Autumn after Castiel had disappeared.  It had driven him into a Rut and by the time morning had come the little Omega’s belly had started to bulge.

He didn’t hesitate to start stripping, hands shaking, as he stumbled towards the bed where the Omega waited to be used however he wanted.

There were golden cuffs around his ankles and wrists, clearly used for restraining and positioning, and when Dean looked at the Omega’s soaked cunt he could see piercings.

It was one of the most arousing things he’d seen.

Omega gold eyes were staring at him with pained arousal, hungry and desperate, as he climbed up onto the bed. “Present.” That’s all it took. The Omega was eagerly rolling over, spreading his knees and pressing his face to the messy sheets.

Dean’s view was filled with a ruined, sloppy cunt and arousal shot through him painfully.

He pushed two fingers into the Omega’s cunt, pumping them and listening to the wet sound of his fingers moving through the mess in front of him. Dean groaned and took his slick fingers, wetting his cock, before giving himself a few strokes.

Without hesitation he shifted up, knocking the Omega’s legs further apart, before guiding his cock to the Omega’s dripping cunt. He pushed in a few inches before slamming forward, completely sheathing himself, causing the Omega to _wail_. Inner muscles flexed repeatedly around his hard cock, already seeking a knot, as Dean gripped the Omega’s slim hips and started pounding into the eager body under him.

It was even filthier sounding than he’d imagined.

His cock plowed through copious amounts of come and slick creating a filthy, wet sucking sound that mixed with the ringing slap of his balls against the Omega’s body as he furiously fucked himself in and out of the Omega moaning under him.

“That’s it.” He was glad that Benny had bought two hours because he was going to end up knotting fast on this first one but, fortunately, at eighteen he had a fast recovery time. Combining that with Omega Heat and he wouldn’t have trouble getting multiple knots in before his two hours were up. “Take my dick, Omega. Take it like a good whore.”

His eyes were hooded, his lips parted, as he fucked harder and faster until he slammed up against the Omega’s cunt. Dean rutted against the Omega, grunting and moaning, as his knot pushed into the Omega and tied them together.

Pleasure burst inside of him, burning deliciously and stealing his breath, as the Omega’s inner muscles clamped viciously down and hungrily milked his knot.

* * *

Benny had grinned when Dean had been led into the room he’d chosen. He knew his friend was going to have a great time. Abaddon had told him that particular Omega, _Samandriel_ , had been brought to the Omega House fresh off a presentation, sterilized, chemically altered to keep him stuck in a Heat desperate state and assigned a room only two months before.

The one Benny had requested, his favorite Rut choice, had also been another Omega brought to the Omega House shortly after presenting but this one had been at Abaddon’s Omega House for years. Benny could still remember the first time he’d gotten led to this Omega’s room and the scent had slammed into him—sweet and intoxicating.

He stepped into the room the second Abaddon unlocked it. Benny had purchased three hours with this one with a specific request that Abaddon lead Dean to the room when he was finished with his two hours. He figured they could share for that last hour before heading out to the game tonight.

The Omega was positioned against the wall, secured in place, as Benny took in the set up. Whoever had used the Omega hadn’t bothered to untie him but Benny didn’t mind. The position was perfect for the first fuck and knot.

Arms were stretched above his head with chains and his legs were also lifted, spread wide in invitation, to show off a soaked cunt. He looked at the cuffs that kept the Omega’s legs spread wide and fixed to the wall so the Omega was at perfect fucking height.

There was a small clamp tightly locked on the Omega’s clit, his nipples receiving a similar treatment, and his mouth was gagged with an Alpha knot gag. A blindfold was wrapped around his head, covering his blue eyes.

A bright pink plug was nestled in his asshole but his cunt was empty and messy.

Wrecked, sobbing moans of desperation were muffled but still easily heard.

“Fuck.” He groaned as he moved towards the Omega, stripping and palming himself. This was so fucking gorgeous. “I’ve missed you, little Omega.”

Benny stroked his cock, wide and long and aching, as he stepped up to the Omega and eagerly pushed his cock into the Omega’s cunt.

It was tight, hot, wet and clenching. His eyes rolled with pleasure as he fucked deep, stuffing the Omega’s cunt and watching how that ruined hole had to stretch wide to accommodate him. Benny knew he’d been unnaturally blessed, his Alpha cock even larger than the average Alpha, but that only fueled the Alpha pride burning inside of him at the way he spread the Omega open and stuffed him full.

He gripped the Omega’s hips, not caring how the legs were spread and angled up, as he started thrusting into the unresisting body. Immediately the Omega was moaning louder into his gag and Benny knew from experience the sound would be needy, wrecked and throaty if the gag wasn’t filling his mouth.

Later he’d enjoy the free, needy moans and desperate begging he knew this Omega was capable of.

Benny pistoned his hips forward rapidly causing the chains to clang and the smaller body to shift with each hard, rough thrust of his cock into that sloppy cunt. His breathing hitched, his cheeks flushed and pleasure curled hotly in his gut. He was going to pull that plug out and fuck the Omega’s tight ass next.

While he could get any Omega he wanted, they were more than happy to find themselves full of his cock, Benny loved the setup of the Omega House and the lack of emotional connection. This was purely about the Alpha’s pleasure and the Omegas were always in Heat, eager and needy, no matter how many Alpha cocks and knots they took their bodies would never really be sated.

His cock pumped in and out of the Omega’s cunt as he chased his knot. He could feel the way the Omega tried to lock down on him, hungry for a knot, as he fucked and rutted up against the smaller body.

When he finally started catching his knot on the Omega’s cunt he gripped those hips together and ground himself up against the Omega until his knot pushed into the Omega’s cunt. It swelled up, the Omega’s inner muscles flexing viciously on it, as Benny came with a snarl. He moved closer, grinding the Omega against him, as he came and came and came.

* * *

Dean was content, sated and relaxed as he followed Abaddon out of the Omega’s room. It had been two hours of pure pleasure with an in Heat Omega and Dean could hardly believe it. He’d never gotten the opportunity to fuck one and now that he knew what he was missing he couldn’t believe he’d almost turned down Benny’s invite to the Omega House.

“Your companion requested that you join him for the last hour of his own time.”

He blinked but shrugged it off. Dean’s body was still flooded with arousal and his cock was still aching as the scent of Omega Heat clung to him.

They went up several levels, the hallway nicer, as he was led to a room and Abaddon unlocked it. Omega slick, Heat and Alpha arousal was thick in the air. A glance in revealed Benny on the bed, the Omega’s face smashed into the mattress, as his friend viciously fucked the wailing Omega.

“Enjoy.”

Abaddon pushed him in and shut the door.

Dean shifted on his feet, watching his friend mercilessly wrecking the little Omega’s cunt, as he waited for Benny to realize he was inside the room with him.

“Take it, whore, fucking take my dick.”

The scent was rich, heavy and had Dean’s own arousal skyrocketing.

He moved further into the room, aware of how uncomfortable his pants were, as he moved to try to see the Omega’s face. A thick, wide blindfold obscured the Omega’s features. The only thing he could make out was wild dark hair, swollen lips and a mouth held open by a large O-Ring gag.

Benny snarled, fucking hard and fast into the small Omega he was pounding into the mattress, as he knotted. Dean swallowed as his friend came down from the Alpha high of fucking and knotting an in Heat Omega.

“Dean.”

“Benny. Enjoying yourself?”

“Lost track of time. I was going to wait for you but…this one’s cunt is too tempting.”

“I can see that.” He grinned.

“Well…his mouth is still open. Don’t let me stop you.” Benny smirked, cheeks flushed and eyes threaded with Alpha red. Dean hesitated for a moment, shrugged it off and stripped. It was fortunate how Benny had positioned the Omega on the bed as Dean climbed up.

Benny knotted his fingers in the Omega’s hair, yanked him up and Dean watched how the Omega struggled to get his hands under him to hold his body up.

“Got you another Alpha knot, whore.” Benny’s voice was deep, dark.

Dean grinned at the sight in front of him, gripping his cock and guiding it into the held open mouth. Warm and wet. It wasn’t an Omega cunt or even an Omega ass but it still felt amazing around his aching cock.

He gripped the Omega’s head, his fingers knotting in the Omega’s hair the second Benny had let go to grind up against the Omega’s cunt, as he started slowly fucking down the Omega’s throat. The poor thing gagged a few times but quickly adjusted. Dean didn’t waste time and immediately picked up the pace. His balls slapped wildly against the underside of the Omega’s chin, his cock had the Omega’s throat bulging each time he fucked balls deep.

It was amazing.

Clearly Benny had lucked out when his family moved because there was nothing like this where Dean lived and Omega Glory Holes didn’t allow you to see the Omega you were using. It felt good but it had nothing on gripping that warm body and getting lost to pleasure. He didn’t know what kind of Omega decided to work in an Omega House but Dean was glad those Omegas existed.

Dean snapped his hips forward over and over and over until his knot started to swell. He pushed himself deep, making sure his knot was on the other side of the O-Ring gag, before he knotted the Omega’s mouth and came down the Omega’s throat with a groan of satisfaction.

“Wait till you try his cunt. It’s fucking amazing, my friend. He’s a gorgeous little thing…so good at taking dick.”

And Dean did try his cunt.

He fucked the Omega’s mouth, his cunt and his tight asshole. There wasn’t a hole the Omega possessed that he didn’t enjoy. It wasn’t until they were fucking the Omega’s cunt at the same time, the Omega astride Dean’s lap while Benny hammered into him from behind, that Dean saw the Omega’s entire face.

His knot had just pushed deep, Benny’s not far behind, as they knotted the Omega’s cunt together. That was when the blindfold was dislodged by Benny jerking the Omega’s head back by his dark hair to mouth at the Omega’s jawline.

The blindfold slipped down exposing the Omega’s entire face, filled with ecstasy and pain, as they pumped their release into the Omega’s messy cunt.

Dean felt _horror_ well up inside his chest as he realized who he’d been viciously, ruthlessly fucking for the past hour.

Castiel.

His friend had been snatched off the street, against his will. There was no way that Castiel was working in an Omega House willingly and if he wasn’t here willingly it was increasingly likely that the other Omegas were the same way.

_I’m going to be sick._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...Castiel was snatched off the street, taken across country and given to Abaddon for her Omega whore house (just like every Omega in that House and the others). The people grabbing the Omegas _always_ make sure they end up far away from where they took them from and the Omega Houses feed rumors that the Omegas working in their rooms chose that life. It's a whole thing. Figured I'd say something here in case someone got a bit confused because of Dean's thoughts about the Omega House Omegas (he thinks they chose to be whores but that's far from the truth as he realizes when he sees Cas's face). Unfortunately for Dean there is no way Abaddon is letting Cas go (she did, after all, buy him fair and square from the people who snatched him).
> 
> Figured I'd post one that had some Alpha!Top!Dean (and Alpha!Top!Benny) included. Hopefully you all ended up enjoying this one!!
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
